Historia de Savitar
by Sasori Sodoha
Summary: Aquí se cuenta la historia de Savitar, Regis principal de los Where-hunters, se descubre los secretos de su pasado, un pasado marcado por su ascendencia y un futuro marcado por las decisiones de la fuente primaria.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es basada en la serie Dark-hunters de Sherillyn Kenyon. Para quienes la conocen van a reconocer cuales son, algunos son de propia invención.

Espero que les guste y para quienes no han leído la serie se las recomiendo... aúnque es un poco larga xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vanessa estaba en la playa con su madre que extrañamente quería dar un paseo por los arrecifes de la isla, ella realmente no quería ir, estaba incomoda y siendo muy sincera con ella misma ella odiaba la playa y ni mencionar el buceo, lo detestaba. Ella era alguien de montaña amaba la temperatura baja y sobre todo la nieve eso era lo mejor que podía haber creado la naturaleza.

¿De verdad tengo que ir contigo? – le pregunto a su mamá

Si – dijo ella con una sonrisa muy falsa es el rostro, a su madre tampoco le gustaba la orden que les habían dado – ya sabes que dijeron de debíamos hacerlo, hace años llegamos al acuerdo de hacer lo que nos dijeran. No lo olvides

En momentos así Vanessa de verdad no soportaba a su mamá, ya era suficiente para ella tener que subir al bote para además tener que lanzarse al mar con un traje de neopreno y equipo de principiante para complacer una orden que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, seguramente si la tenia, pero en ese preciso momento no la veía.

Vanessa apúrate y sube al bote no te vas a quedar – le dijo su madre agarrándola del brazo.

Vanessa realmente odiaba cuando hacia eso pero tanto ella como su madre sabían que si no lo hacia no se subiría al bote. El bote tenía una cabina con trajes de neopreno de todas las tallas para alquilar, su traje estaba en su bolso ya que Vanessa no quería usar un traje que más personas habían usado, nunca comprendió las tiendas donde alquilaban ropa. Fue ha cambiarse la ropa en el vestidor de damas, al terminar de cambiarse se sintió mareada, algo no iba bien, sentía una energía extraña no sabia decir si era buena o mala solo que no era normal, vio una imagen extraña un surfista con traje de neopreno.

"_Estas traumatizada por tener que ponerte este traje"_ se dijo a si misma.

V? – dijo una voz tras de ella

¿P? – dijo Vanessa al ver a su amiga Paula con un traje de baño completo muy colorido bajo una bata de maya que le hacia juego

Ow tiempo sin vernos. ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas el buceo – dijo su amiga

Y lo hago tranquila, pero estoy acompañando a mami que no se quería ir de la isla sin intentarlo.

¿MamáSel está aquí? ¿Donde?- su amiga le decía así a su madre ya que su nombre era Selkis(1)

Justo aquí – dijo su madre acercándose con una gran sonrisa

¿MamáSel como has estado? – dijo Paula abrazándola

Muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

Yo estoy trabajando en el control de turistas en la agencia

Me alegra, si me disculpan necesito algo de agua - dijo su madre

Paula te necesito aquí de traductora – grito uno de los muchachos del bote

Discúlpame ahora vuelvo – dijo Paula tocando a Vanessa en el brazo

En el momento en el que Paula la tocó vio imágenes de ella con el chico q la llamaba para la traducción, eran felices y ella estaba embarazada aunque no lo sabia aun, serian felices cuando lo supieran y aunque no les seria fácil, permanecerían juntos y serian felices, Vanessa realmente deseó que esto se cumpliera, que nada les cambiara el futuro.

Vanessa llegó la hora – dijo su madre desde la entrada del compartimiento para que saliera

Que quede claro que de verdad no quiero hacerlo – le dijo a su madre pasando por su lado y haciéndole una mueca muy infantil por su parte

Se prepararon para ir al agua, su mente se separo en dos bandos uno realmente quería bajar al fondo para ver algo emocionante y el otro se negaba a entrar al agua, sabia que algo iba a cambiar dramáticamente y ese bando no quería que nada cambiara. De pronto se abrió una brecha energética en el agua, una que ella estaba segura que solo la podían sentir ella y su madre, sintió que algo la empujaba al agua, era su madre lo supo porque vio imágenes de su rostro que le decían que lo sentía y que se volverían a ver en su momento. Vanessa no comprendió por que su madre lo hacia, se sintió traicionada, callo del bote directo a la brecha energética, la vio cerrarse justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Neratiti estaba en el Caribe en ese momento, todo estaba tranquilo en su plenitud, Savitar, su dueño estaba, como la mayor parte de su tiempo, sobre una tabla de surf con su traje de neopreno de la mejor calidad, esperando una ola que sabia estaba por llegar en cualquier momento, era grande e imponente pero no perfecta, recordaba el momento en que se había hecho la promesa a si mismo de que hasta que no encontrara su ola perfecta no intervendría en el curso del destino más de lo necesario.

Debía admitir que se aburría de vez en cuando, eran muchos años solo en el mar, a veces quería compañía, se torturo con recuerdos de porque él no merecía ningún tipo de compañía, recuerdos que mantenía guardados para momentos como este, donde su voluntad flaqueaba ante el recuerdo de una mujer entre sus brazos. Concentro su atención en la ola que ya se estaba formando, se paro sobre la tabla y justo cuando llegaba la ola escucho un rugido en su mente _"SAVITAR!" _era la voz de Apollymi, era sumamente extraño que ella lo llamara, más después de lo que había pasado hacía ya tantos años, sin mas se vistió y se teletransportó a Kalosis hogar de Apollymi.

Que demonios quieres Apollymi? – dijo Savitar con una ira fingida – estaba a punto de montar una ola de grandes magnitudes.

A mi no me hables así – dijo ella con arrogancia - solo quería saber si sabes algo de Apostolos tengo días tratando de hablar con él y no me contesta, estoy preocupada- dijo Apollymi, ella siempre lo había conmovido con su instinto maternal, teniendo en cuenta de que ella es la destructora, esos sentimientos no encajaban en ella.

Esta con Soteria y esta bien – la miro, su expresión era insondable pero el sabia que había algo detrás de esa tranquilidad – es todo lo que tienes que saber, él te hablara cuando se desocupe – dijo dándole una mirada divertida

No pongas esa cara – le dijo con ceño – gracias.

"_¿Que estas escondiendo?"_ se preguntó, pero no proyectó nada a la mente de Apollymi, quería seguir teniendo este pseudonivel de tolerancia con ella, y si se metiera en su mente ella seguramente lo sabría y se cabrearía mucho, sin más comentarios volvió a Neratiti. Algo no estaba bien en su isla, sentía una presencia que no era invitada por el, no era algo peligroso solo que lo incomodaba en sobremanera, seguro era algún animal que había perdido el rumbo y había llegado a sus costas, caminaba por la playa en su busca sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que era, hasta que le diviso y vio que no era un animal era una mujer que estaba inconsciente _"Que dem…"_ pensó acercándose a ella.

Estaba vestida con el traje de neopreno más sexy que él hubiera visto en su vida, estaba tan ajustado que apostaría no llevaba nada debajo, se puso duro instantáneamente bajo sus pantalones flojos de mezclilla, bendito fuera ese cuerpo tan provocador, tenia cada curva en el lugar indicado, era perfecta, hermosa de rostro y de cuerpo, lo que le llevaba a la conjetura de que su carácter debía ser horroroso, contemplándola deseo que estuviera despierta y bajo de él, en medio de este pensamiento se dio cuenta de algo, era una intrusa en su isla y estaba muriendo de ahogo por el agua que había respirado, debía dejarla así o para ser bueno matarla rápido, ya que sabia la ubicación de su isla, no podía dejarla volver.

"_Mátala"_ se dijo a si mismo, pero contra cualquier pensamiento razonable se encontró reanimándola y removiendo toda el agua de sus pulmones la mantuvo inconsciente y llevándola dentro de su palacio, a una habitación bastante alejada de la suya propia, la dejo sobre la cama para que se recuperara y hasta que estuviera lista para despertar, él iría a buscar pelea con una ola caribeña las cuales tanto le gustaban.

Vanessa soñaba con unos brazos fuertes y definidos que la cargaban, que delicia, ya debía de estar muerta y esos fuertes brazos la llevaban al cielo ¿o al infierno? Realmente no le importaba mientras disfrutaba del fuerte pero delicado agarre a su cuerpo. Con este pensamiento despertó en una habitación que olía a mar, al abrir los ojos se vio tendida en una gran cama tallada con figuras que supuso eran abstractas ya que no las entendió, las sabanas eran ligeras y sedosas, de un color violeta profundo y un dosel a juego; viendo alrededor vio una ventana que iba desde en techo hasta el suelo y daba a un jardín muy bien cuidado, vio también lo que debía ser un closet con el mismo tallado que tenia la cama, también dos puertas una mas pequeña que la otra, asumió que una era para un baño y que la otra era la entrada del cuarto, todo tenia un estilo opulento que armonizaba perfectamente.

Se levando para ir hacia la ventana, desde allí vio una fuente rodeada de plantas que daban una sombra parcial, al fondo se veía el mar ¿Dónde demonios estaba? _"definitivamente estoy muerta",_ pensó al ver ese paraíso, pero ya que el mar no era su ambiente y como definitivamente su mejor ropa no era ese traje de neopreno había ido al infierno. ¿Por qué no había puesto resistencia cuando esos irresistibles brazos la cargaban?, ahora estaba atascada en quien sabe donde y lo peor es que era gracias a su madre. Realmente no quería pensar en el momento en que su madre la había lanzado a la brecha energética, la había matado y aunque no quería le tenía rencor. Se dirigió hacia el baño, era casi tan grande como la habitación, como ya estaba muerta y tenia todo el tiempo del mundo decidió darse un baño.

Al salir noto que alguien había tendido la cama y que le habían llevado comida, se veía deliciosa y ella estaba famélica así que comió con más gusto que nunca es su vida. Cuando termino de comer noto algo muy importante no tenia mas ropa que el traje y se negaba a ponérselo de nuevo, se decidió a buscar algo que ponerse, ya que tenia comida seguro tenia ropa ¿no?, en el closet consiguió unos chitones(2) con unos diseños que no había visto nunca y considerando su edad eso era algo, se decidió por uno naranja y morado de un solo hombro y se quedo sin zapatos, ¿que infierno era este? Ella nunca había ido a ninguno pero este no encajaba a ninguno de los que su amplia familia le había descrito en toda su vida.

Savitar sintió cuando Vanessa despertó, llamó a uno de sus sirvientes y le ordeno que le llevara comida sin que ella lo viera. Estaba recostado en una de sus tablas de surf con las piernas sumergidas en el agua pensando en lo que había visto de su futuro en el momento en que la había llevado a la habitación y no la había matado como debía, se estremeció ante el recuerdo de como terminaría todo _"esto va a ser un infierno de cosa"_ pensó. En ese momento estaban llegando a su isla los representantes Kattagaria de los Where-hunters, los Arcadios como siempre llegaban juntos, así que tendría que esperarlos un poco mas, se dirigió al salón donde él celebraba las reuniones del Omegrion con los regis de cada raza, esa era una reunión de costumbre, quería terminar con ella rápido para poder ir a ver a Vanessa y decirle que se fuera o sino la sacaría de su isla a la fuerza, pensó en eso toda la reunión, al terminar espero a que todos se fueran para ir a buscarla, aunque sabia donde estaba y se podía aparecer prefirió ir caminando, no quería asustarla.

Ando hasta la costa que estaba frente a la habitación donde había dejado a Vanessa, la vio parada frente al mar, las olas lamian suavemente sus pies, el borde de su vestido le movía al compas del agua, se veía etérea y seductora. La recordó con el traje de neopreno que se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la quiso tener sobre él… Ella notó su presencia y se volteo para mirarlo, al hacerlo el chitón se enrosco en su cuerpo, no lo pudo evitar y se puso duro por ella.

Vanessa se giro para ver al hombre mas perfecto que pudiera haber en el mundo, no es que ella nunca hubiera visto a hombres atractivos pero él era mejor que cualquier otro, estaba vestido con unos pantalones claros y anchos y una camisa manga corta negra toda abierta, mostraba un abdomen súper definido con ocho marcas del pecado, vio sus brazos y los reconoció aún sin tocarlos, esos eran los brazos que la habían llevado hasta ese lugar, tenia el cabello un poco maltratado por el sol era marrón chocolate, largo hasta los hombros y amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran un sueño de color violeta tan obscuro que un humano podía confundirlos con negro, en resumen él era perfecto. Mientras ella lo veía él le tendió la mano.

Disculpa pero tengo problemas con tocar a las personas – Se excusó Vanessa

¿T.O.C? – Le preguntó él

Sip, algo así – dijo ella sonriéndole con culpa, la verdad es que prefería no tocar a las personas por respeto a su privacidad, si lo tocaba vería su pasado, presente y futuro, al estar muertos, realmente no quería imaginar que vería en el futuro.

¿Caminamos? – Le pregunto él haciéndole un gesto con la mano, ella sonrío y le siguió – Dime ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – pregunto él sin mirarla

Asesinato culposo en un bote para turistas – Dijo ella sin dudar, omitiendo el detalle de que fue su madre quien la tiro del bote

¿A quien mataste? – preguntó él con curiosidad

A nadie, a mi fue a quien mataron – Dijo extrañada – sino no estaría aquí ¿no?

Realmente no, si estuvieras muerta no podrías estar aquí

¿Estas de broma verdad? No hay un lugar como este en toda la tierra, créeme ya me cercioré, no me puedo comunicar con nadie desde aquí

Por supuesto que no te puedes comunicar desde aquí con nadie, estamos fuera de toda señal telefónica – dijo él en tono burlón – a demás ¿de donde sacaste un celular? En tu traje de buceo no entraba nada mas que tu

Vanessa se detuvo, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a hablarle así acaso no sabia quien era ella?, seguro era un tipo rico que solo daba ordenes a los sirvientes y no tenia ni un solo amigo en el mundo, pero con ese carácter entendía porque nadie le querría hablar. Molesta y ofendida dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Savitar no tuvo tiempo para detener a Vanessa cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde habían venido, iba con una rapidez casi sobrenatural, ¿que poderes tenía ella? Y ¿de quien era hija? El sentía que era una diosa pero todavía no la podía ubicar en ningún panteón y era extraño que siendo ella una diosa él no la conociera. Fue tras ella, la alcanzo en la fuente que estaba frente a su habitación, para detenerla la agarro del brazo desnudo, en el momento en que sus pieles se tocaron ella se quedo quieta y su cara quedo en blanco por unos segundos, al reaccionar, se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando, sin voltear a mirarlo cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas quedando oculta de su vista.

Savitar trato de ver lo que estaba pensando y para su sorpresa no pudo, hasta ese momento él no había notado que no podía ver que era lo que pensaba, ¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer que no podía ver sus pensamientos? Eran muy pocas las criatura a las que el no podía leerles los pensamientos y él estaba seguro de que ella no era uno de esos pocos. Simi apareció tras él muy alegre, se volteo para verla con una sonrisa.

Hola pequeña ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto a Simi

Akri Sav, Akra Tory pide que por favor tengas esto – dijo entregándole un paquete pequeño y envuelto en cuero – y pide que no lo abras hasta que sea el momento indicado

¿Y cual es ese momento? – dijo ante las extrañas palabras de Simi

Cuando quieras que nada se detenga – dijo ella, su sonrisa se amplio y se fue

Las estupideces proféticas lo irritaban profundamente, aunque debía admitir que él mismo las había utilizado varias veces. Sacando de su mente el mensaje de Simi decidió hacerle frente al problema femenino que tenía en una de sus habitaciones, toco el vidrio de la ventada lo más suave que pudo para no irritarla más, realmente tenia un problema de T.O.C grabe al ponerse así con solo un rose y ahora él se veía afectado ante eso ya que lo que mas quería era poseerla sin nada más que su belleza. La ventana perdió la tranca y se abrió un poco, agradecido de no tener que abrirla a la fuerza entró en la habitación. Vanessa estaba sentada en un diván junto a la cama, estaba muy rígida y parecía que tuviera un serio dolor de cabeza.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Savitar tratando de alivianar su expresión

¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? – preguntó Vanessa ignorando su pregunta

Se que te llamas Vanessa y que eres una diosa – respondió él sin dudar

No te creo Savitar, debes saber más – dijo ella con expresión de reproche

Es la verdad, no tengo porque mentirte – dijo él indignado – mejor respóndeme tu algo ¿De que panteón eres? Y ¿Por qué no tenia idea de tu existencia?

No tengo panteón definido, y no sabias nada de mi porque naci sin habilidades, las desarrolle mucho después y una de las bendiciones de mi madre fue tener la capacidad de esconderme de los demás seres sobrenaturales para que no me asesinaran

¿Por que no perteneces a ningún panteón? - pregunto Savitar tratando de saber de quien era hija

Por que mi madre es de un panteón y mi padre de otro - dijo ella cortante reconociendo sus intenciones

¿De verdad mujer?, ¿Es que no puedo obtener una respuesta completa de tu parte? - preguntó él irritado

Debes hacer una pregunta completa para recibir una respuesta completa

No juegues a la inteligencia conmigo - dijo Savitar caminando hacia ella con la actitud mas amenazadora posible

Y tu no juegues al "macho alfa te va a cazar" - dijo ella levantándose del diván, esto le hiso gracia pero se negó a sonreír ante su respondona manera de enfrentarlo - ¿Que quieres saber? ¿Quienes son mis padres? mi madre es Selkis(1) y mi padre Vali(3) - dijo ella en tono irritado

Ahora él entendía porque no tenia panteón, una mescla entre dos razas de dioses tan distintas era algo explosivo y con ese carácter tan temerario, atreviéndose a hablarle así sin temor a morir, le daba mucho en que pensar. Su rostro era pura furia, él no se había equivocado en la primera impresión que había tenido de ella, era muy bella y tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, esto le agradó ya que él disfrutaba muchísimo jugar con demonios irritados. Tratando de sondear que tan lejos llegaba su mala actitud como para seguir hablándole así, le pregunto:

¿Sabes quien soy? - ella asintió - hablándome en ese tono ¿no temes morir?

Primero no eres mi madre y ¿Por qué temería? - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Recuerdas que me tocaste? al tener contacto físico con cualquier criatura, veo su presente, pasado y futuro.

Savitar sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro ante la noticia de sus poderes, no podía ser que por una pequeña equivocación ella conociera todos sus demonios internos, tenia que saber hasta donde llegaban sus poderes.

¿Qué alcance tienen tus poderes? - le preguntó Savitar con una expresión preocupada

Como Chthonian deberías de saberlo ¿o me equivoco? - le pregunto ella, lo sintió ponerse incomodo con su pregunta y decidió que no quería conocer su respuesta -Depende de cuanto tiempo toque a la persona, si es un momento solo veo sobre la intenciones de ese momento – al decir eso vio el alivio en sus ojos ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba del mundo para ponerse nervioso ante sus poderes?

¿Qué viste sobre mí?

Vi como me encontraste en la playa, vi tu interesante reunión, por ella supe quien eras – omitió el deseo que él sentía por ella y el que ella sentía por él – también vi como me vas a pedir que me esfume de tu isla y te digo algo amigo, mi respuesta es no, me niego a irme de aquí.

Debes irte, no deberías estar aquí

Oblígame o no me iré – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

¿Por qué no quieres irte?

Porque me vas a necesitar

Yo no necesito a nadie – dijo Savitar arrogante

Si, lo se - dijo Vanessa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación – pero igual me quedo. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a conocer el lugar

Ok, puedes quedarte – dijo Savitar con expresión sombría – pero tengo normas en mi territorio, hay lugares a los que no puedes ir y por ningún motivo puedes interrumpirme en mis horas de surf, lo digo en serio.

¿Cómo voy a saber a que lugares no debo ir? Y no te preocupes, no te voy a interrumpir con el surf, igual no me gusta la playa.

¿Estas loca? El mar es lo mejor que le puede suceder a seres como nosotros – dijo Savitar con una expresión que le dejaba muy claro que tenía serias dudas de su salud mental

No me mires así - dijo Vanessa señalándolo con el dedo – y no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Cómo voy a saber donde no puedo ir?

Te daré un recorrido por el castillo – dijo Savitar acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola hizo una reverencia y pregunto – ¿me acompañas?

Savitar no podía creer que estuviera mostrándole su hogar a alguien que no conocía, una persona a la que no podía siquiera leer lo que pensaba, alguien que no sabia si era enemigo o aliado. Ella tenía el cabello negro y largo, su piel era de un sutil color canela, sus ojos eran color caramelo y su cuerpo tenía las proporciones perfectas, la obra de arte que ella representaba era perfectamente terminada con unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y él quería responder a ese llamado, quería tocarla y hacerla suya pero no podía, jamás podría tocarla, no con esos poderes que pondrían al descubierto su pasado y con él heridas que no quería volver a tocar. Savitar la llevó a la biblioteca junto a su estudio, él abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar, la expresión de su rostro lo divirtió, veía a los libros como presas a devorar, curvando solo la comisura de sus labios le preguntó:

¿Por qué esa cara?

Es gracias a mi tío Thot(3) - dijo sonrojada por su pregunta, a Savitar le pareció adorable - mientras crecía me dejo estar mucho tiempo con él y aprendí a amar y devorar escritos de todo tipo, las bibliotecas son un lugar sagrado para mi debido a eso

Luego de la biblioteca le indicó donde estaba su estudio y siguieron hasta el balcón desde donde se veía la sala principal, bajaron hasta ella y fueron hasta una de las salas favoritas de Savitar que era su museo personal de la historia del surf, tenia tablas de todos los estilos y épocas, eso era algo que él nunca le había mostrado a nadie, todos sabían que él vivía para el surf, lo que no sabían era desde cuando y esta habitación revelaba esa información. Ella paseó por la habitación sin hacer comentarios, solo admirando cada una de las piezas que estaban en la habitación, en la mitad del recorrido por la sala lo miro con cara de poker y siguió viendo las cosas, Savitar quería saber que sucedía en su cabeza, seguramente estaría burlándose de él por ser un cobarde y preferir el surf que afrontar los cambios que producía al destino del mundo. Cuando ella termino de ver siguieron el recorrido por interminables números de salas de estar, cuando llegaron de nuevo a su habitación ella ya tenía una imagen clara de por donde podía y por donde no podía ir, las playas estaban todas a su disposición con tal y no lo molestara cuando estaba surfeando.

Una ultima cosa – dijo Savitar antes de irse y dejarla sola – cuando estemos en las reuniones del Omegrion lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí

Esta bien – dijo Vanessa, cuando Savitar se estaba retirando ella lo llamo y dijo – gracias

¿Por que? – pregunto Savitar desconcertado

Por no asesinarme al negarme a salir de tu isla – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta

Savitar seguía desconcertado por sus palabras, sabía que debía sacarla de allí como fuera, pero una parte de él se negaba a hacerlo, no sabía porque pero él realmente quería tenerla en su isla así fuera para saber que no estaba solo rodeado de demonios y animales llorones.

Vanessa se quedó sola en el cuarto pensando en el recorrido que Savitar le había dado por su castillo, por lo que ella sabía, nadie nunca había podido hacerlo, "Savitar es peligroso" le había dicho su padre una vez, ella solo había escuchado malas referencias sobre él, aún así Savitar no la había matado, ella seguía viva y en su isla, ya había conocido parte de su hogar y él le dio el permiso de salir de la habitación y pasearse sola por allí, confiando en que no iría a las zonas que estaban prohibidas para ella, Savitar sabía que si ella quisiera podría infringir sus normas e ir donde él no la quería, él no lo sabría ya que ella estaba oculta para sus poderes, Vanessa se sintió especial al saber que Savitar confiaba en ella, jamás había querido traicionar a nadie, por eso ella había sido lastimada muchas veces, pero eso él no lo sabia y por eso ella quiso confiar en Savitar, ella quería agradarle y quería que él pudiera notar que podía seguir confiando en ella.

Con ese pensamiento decidió ir a la biblioteca y revisar algunos libros, al llegar escogió unos y se sentó en un cómodo sofá color borgoña con adornos en oro cerca de la ventana, por donde se veía la silueta de Savitar sobre una tabla de surf esperando eternamente la ola perfecta, la visión le trajo a la mente un pensamiento extraño, ella quería ser esa ola, ella quería ser el mayor reto de su existencia y también quería que él fuera el reto de la suya propia, quería poder acompañarlo el resto de su infinita vida, "deja de pensar estupideces", se dijo a si misma, sabía que eso no era posible, sabía que Savitar solo la dejaría estar en la isla pocos días para no arriesgarse a que se rosaran de nuevo y tuviera que matarla por descubrir cada uno de sus secretos, secretos que ella sabía podían destruir tanto a los humanos como a los dioses, y sinceramente ella no quería arriesgar a su alocada familia solo por un capricho.

Comenzó a leer, como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba en las bibliotecas, se le fue el tiempo tan rápido que no lo notó, el sol nunca se puso y siempre le dio la iluminación perfecta para disfrutar su lectura sin tener que parar, solo se escuchaba el mar y el pasar de las hojas de los libros, de ves en cuando se escuchaba un ave pasar sobre sus cabezas, el momento era poesía para Vanessa, estuvo tan concentrada en la lectura que no notó cuando poco a poco se fue acostando cada ves más en el sofá y al cabo de infinitas horas se quedó dormida.

Savitar estaba saliendo del agua, por lo pronto no habrían olas decentes que montar, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que Vanessa había acatado sus normas y no lo había molestado mientras estaba en el agua y tampoco había intentado colarse por zonas del castillo que él le había indicado como prohibidas para ella. La confianza era algo que en él escaseaba y por lo tanto no la daba fácilmente y en las últimas horas de surf se había reprochado por dársela a ella que era una total desconocida para él, se alegró de que ella no hubiera traicionado su confianza, así no había quedado como un idiota ante si mismo y ante ella como un débil al que jodían por estar confiando en la vida y en los demás, él sabía que la vida no era justa y con él siempre había sido una gran perra, se secó y cambió la ropa con sus poderes y se dirigió a su estudio, al estar frente a la puerta notó que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entre abierta, sonrió ante el recuerdo de la expresión de Vanessa al entrar en esa sala, seguro no se había podido resistir a la tentación de tantos libros juntos.

Decidió entrar a ver que hacía y preguntar si necesitaba algo, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de verla dormida sobre un de los sofás, se acercó a ella procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual era sencillo debido a que estaba descalzo. Vanessa era una visión ante sus ojos, dormida sobre el sofá parecía la obra de arte mas perfecta jamás creada, el color borgoña contrastaba con su piel, el verla así le recordó cuando la encontró en la playa y el porque no la había sacado de la isla sino que la había llevado dentro de su castillo. Savitar sabia que debía de sacarla de allí, ella era un riesgo muy grande para él, si llegaba a tocarlo y descubría las sombras de su pasado, todos por los motivos por los que él se había ido del mundo a su isla iban a ser pocos frente a lo que iba a suceder, y sinceramente él no quería joder el mundo.

Caído al lado de Vanessa estaba un libro, con una escritura tan antigua que la humanidad nunca había conocido, era la escritura que se utilizaba en el tiempo en que el mundo solo estaba poblado por los dioses. Él conocía muy bien ese libro era la historia del nacimiento de su raza, allí se contaba el porque ellos habían nacido y como fue que sucedió la guerra entre su gente, eso era algo que él guardaba para no olvidar de donde había venido, que no era totalmente inmortal y que también debía respeto y obediencia a alguien, se pregunto desde que hora estaba ella dormida allí y decidió llevarla a su habitación, se freno un poco de tocarla debido a que ella podía ver su vida con el contacto de su piel y recordó que ya la había cargado una vez y no había pasado nada ya que ella estaba inconsciente, así que con confianza la levantó y la llevo, el ligero peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos lo relajaba mas de lo que era conveniente, al llegar al cuarto y dejarla sobre la cama ella suspiró y murmuró _"Savitar",_ el sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre, sin temor ni cautela sino con... ¿cariño era eso? lo conmovió.

Vanessa sintió cuando Savitar la levantó del mueble y la llevaba a algún lugar, con el toque de su cuerpo, comenzó a soñar una época anterior a ella, una época manchada con sangre y dolor, una época en la que estaba un Savitar mucho mas joven, la visión de ese Savitar la entristeció, era la época que describía el libro que había estado leyendo, y todo era mucho peor de lo que se podía haber imaginado.

CONTINUARÁ... xDDDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 Selkis: nombre griego para la diosa egipcia protectora de la magia, el calor del sol y la unión conyugal en cuanto al amor.

2 Vali: Dios nórdico hijo de Odín y Rind, osado en la batalla y de gran puntería.

3 Thot: Dios egipcio protector de las bibliotecas y creador de la escritura egipcia.


	2. Capitulo 2

Vanessa se encontró en una habitación de mármol negro, aunque se veía muy limpia tenia un aura a corrupción que casi no podía soportar, quería salir corriendo, algo no estaba bien, escucho un gemido y se dio la vuelta para ver una enorme cama con dosel color blanco, tendido sobre esta estaba un Savitar golpeado y ensangrentado, había una mujer inclinada tratando de curarlo pero él se resistía. La mujer tenía el cabello platinado y era muy delgada, su toga era de color amarillo y llevaba sobre esta una capa de viaje color marrón, su cabello estaba recogido con un prendedor en forma de sol atravesado por dos rayos, ella estaba tratando en vano de mantener a Savitar quieto para poder curar sus heridas.

-. Debo ir – decía Savitar – déjame ir a acabar con ellos.

-. No vas a poder en estas condiciones – decía la mujer.

-. Déjame salir de aquí – decía Savitar tratando de alejarla con los brazos, le era inútil todo esfuerzo, ella tenia razón, él no podía con nadie en ese momento.

-. Perdóname pero no tengo otra opción – dijo ella pasando su mano sobre el rostro de Savitar, en ese momento él quedó inconsciente – Selkis ayúdame

-. ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Selkis apareciendo en la habitación

-. Mira como está – dijo la mujer rubia – esos bastardos lo dejaron en estas condiciones.

-. ¿Qué le hiciste para que este tan calmado? – dijo Selkis sin creerse que Savitar pudiera estar dormido junto a una diosa.

-. ¿Qué crees? – respondió la rubia con sarcasmo – no lo golpee si es lo que te preocupa.

-. Sabes que no me preocupa el maltrato físico, en esas condiciones lo que menos le dolería sería un golpe tuyo – dijo Selkis – necesito un bálsamo especial – dijo Selkis desapareciendo.

La mujer rubia se acerco a Savitar y le acarició la mejilla, Vanessa sintió celos de ella, de que pudiera tocarlo sin problemas, ¿quien era ella? Esa extraña a la que aún no conseguía verle la cara conocía a Savitar, a su madre y savia el universo a quien más. En ese preciso momento quería ser ella para poder estar cerca de Savitar, "_nunca desees la vida de los demás porque no sabes que esconde_" recordó las sabias palabras de su tío Thot. Su madre volvió con un recipiente de cristal donde se veía un liquido color índigo, se acerco a Savitar y lo vertió sobre todas sus heridas, cuando el liquido tocaba algunas de ellas él rechinaba los dientes pero no se despertaba. Las heridas comenzaron a sanar pero no con la rapidez que deberían, ella se preocupo a acusa de eso, no era normal que una herida dañara el cuerpo de un Chthonian a tal grado. Cuando las heridas estuvieron curadas en su mayor cantidad, la diosa rubia volvió a pasar su mano por el rostro de Savitar y este despertó, estaba aturdido por el sueño abrupto. Al reponerse miró a la mujer con resentimiento por lo que le había hecho.

-. ¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto con indignación.

-. Necesitabas curarte y si no hacia eso no te ibas a quedar quieto – dijo ella sin dudar y sin miedo alguno.

-. Ella tiene razón y lo sabes – dijo Selkis mirando a Savitar.

-. ¿Y se puede saber quien de ustedes no me deja mover? – dijo Savitar tratando de moverse

-. Yo, y no te voy a dejar mover hasta que mi bálsamo cumpla su efecto completamente – dijo Selkis cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-. ¿Cómo es que pude llegar a confiar en ustedes dos? – dijo Savitar recostándose sobre las almohadas.

-. Lo mismo digo – dijo la diosa rubia.

-. ¿Por qué te atacaron así? – preguntó Selkis ignorando sus comentarios.

-. No te interesa – dijo Savitar en tono cortante.

-. Resulta que sí me interesa porque fui yo quien te salvo la vida y lo sabes – dijo Selkis autoritariamente – sin ánimos de ofender – añadió mirando a la rubia.

-. Tranquila, se que no poseo esos poderes – dijo la diosa calmadamente.

-. Repito mi pregunta, ¿Por qué te atacaron así?

-. Ya saben de quien soy hijo, no pueden aceptar que tengo una madre y ellos no.

-. ¿Por eso te hicieron eso? – dijo Selkis poco convencida – yo sabía que eran unos brutos pero ¿a tal grado?

-. Te sorprenderías – dijo Savitar cansadamente – cuando se enteraron que soy hijo de Gaia y no su creación tuvieron miedo que los asesinara a todos y heme aquí.

-. Que horror y después dicen que los dioses somos los malvados – dijo la diosa rubia.

-. Eso suena irónico viniendo de ti mi querida Destructora – dijo Savitar.

-. No seas tan irónico mira que ya me debes varias – dijo ella.

-. Cálmense los dos – dijo Selkis – ¿ahora que piensas hacer Savitar?

-. Matarlos a todos, nadie me hace esto y queda libre de culpa – dijo Savitar con rabia.

Su madre iba a decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar qué, la visión cambió y Vanessa se encontró en medio de una guerra, una tan sangrienta que no tenía descripción alguna, habían criaturas que ella nunca había visto, unos gusanos gigantes con tentáculos en sus extremos, eran gigantes y atemorizadores, estaban peleando unos con otros sin descanso, ella caminó hasta el centro del campo de batalla. Dio gracias al universo porque nada la podía tocar, al llegar al centro vio a Savitar luchar contra uno de esos gusanos, le pareció que estaba en desventaja ya que Savitar estaba en forma humana, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Daban un poco de asco y mucho miedo pero ella estaba admirada de cómo Savitar luchaba contra esa cosa gigante sin siquiera una pisca de temor. Vanessa vio como Savitar apuñalaba a la bestia y para su sorpresa esta tomó forma humana, era un hombre mas bajo que Savitar pero igual de musculoso, peleaban con una agilidad sorprendente, Vanessa los miraba extasiada por la belleza de la lucha hasta que el contrincante de Savitar calló al suelo sobre su espalda, Savitar materializó una daga y le abrió la cara desde la línea del cabello hasta la barbilla, el hombre gritó y la imagen cambió.

Esta vez estaba en un claro de bosque, los arboles eran de un extraño color plateado, Vanessa creyó que estaba sola hasta que vio a una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio dorado, tenía un bebe en sus brazos, tanto la mujer como el niño tenían la piel sumamente blanca y los ojos azul grisáceo, ella estaba jugando con el niño hasta que se sintió un cambio en el aire, algo malo muy malo se acercaba, el cielo comenzó a nublarse hasta ponerse totalmente obscuro, de repente se escucho un estallido tras los arboles y comenzaron a llegar muchos de hombres con que exudaban peligro por todo su ser, la mujer agarro al niño contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

-. No le hagan daño por favor – decía entre lágrimas.

-. Siento tener que ser tan molesto – dijo una voz masculina que venía desde el fondo del grupo – pero es justo por él que venimos.

-. No se lo van a llevar – dijo ella tratando de calmarse – él no tiene la culpa, en ese caso llévenme a mi.

-. No te preocupes por eso – dijo la misma voz pero ahora venía de todas partes del campo – no estamos aquí porque él tenga culpas o no, estamos aquí porque es una abominación desde el momento en que se engendro, un ser nacido de la mescla entre una diosa y un Chthonian es algo horrible y mas teniendo en cuenta quien es el Chthonian en cuestión, un hijo de Savitar el bastardo de Gaia no debe de existir.

La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora se encontraba en una sala que nunca había visto, a su lado había una puerta que llevaba a otra habitación, dentro de la habitación estaba la diosa rubia, todo a su alrededor estaba flotando, Vanessa sintió la furia de la diosa en sus huesos, realmente la intimidó, ella quería la sangre de Savitar costase lo que costase. Savitar estaba de pie al final de la habitación, se veía inmutable pero estaba nervioso, Vanessa lo noto por lo rígida de su postura.

-. Realmente eres un bastardo – dijo la diosa con una voz que mataría a cualquiera – ¿como pudiste dejarla morir?

-. Créeme no pude hacer más de lo que hice – dijo Savitar con sinceridad, pero la diosa no lo noto estaba demasiado enojada para notarlo – nadie, ni tú Apollymi sufre mas que yo su muerte.

-. Sabes que no te lo perdonare nunca – dijo Apollymi y le lanzo un rayo que lo hiso caer sobre su espalda.

Todo cambió y se encontró frente a la ventana de su habitación en Neratiti, desde allí se vio dormida sobre la cama, llevaba el chitón naranja y morado lo que le indico que veía el presente, en la puerta de la habitación estaba apoyado Savitar, la veía dormir, Vanessa no pudo descifrar su expresión pero se veía tranquilo. De pronto vio que todo el mobiliario estaba sumamente desordenado, su madre y Apollymi estaban buscando algo hasta que Savitar apareció y las sorprendió.

-. ¿Cómo demonios ustedes están aquí? – pregunto él con cólera.

-. Igual a como mi hija estaba aquí – dijo su madre – con ayuda de tu madre.

-. Y que se supone que quiere mi madre para intervenir así en mi territorio.

-. Lo siento pero no puedes ver más que esto – dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza.

Todo se desenfocó y al volver a enfocarse estaba en un jardín exquisitamente arreglado, en el centro había una pérgola en medio de una fuente, era el jardín más hermoso que cualquier ser pudiera imaginar. En la pérgola había un banco hecho de mármol y oro y allí estaba la madre de todos, Gaia hija del Caos. Gaia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, Vanessa lo hizo con el mas grande de los respetos, no a todos los dioses se les daba la oportunidad de verla y mucho menos en uno de sus jardines. Vanessa se acerco hasta la pérgola y espero una orden de Gaia, esta le mando a sentarse a su lado, Vanessa se sentía la persona más afortunada del universo en el momento en que cumplió su orden, como era costumbre ella no alzo la vista para ver el rostro de Gaia, si no le daba el permiso ella no podría hacerlo ya que era un acto de mala educación.

-. Disculpa por no dejar que vieras más sobre el futuro – dijo Gaia con una voz que era irreal aún para un ser divino – no quiero que sepas más que Savitar sobre lo que va a suceder, en este caso ambos van a tener que actuar a obscuras.

-. ¿Por qué? – La pregunta salió de los labios de Vanessa antes de poder detenerse, avergonzada agrego – si puedo saber.

-. Claro que puedes saber, es sobre tu vida de lo que estamos hablando, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, que si es conveniente que te lo diga te lo diré – dijo Gaia con voz divertida – la respuesta a tu pregunta es muy simple, porque no quiero que interfieran en el destino que quiero para ustedes, y si se llegan a equivocar en algo, se que las morias cumplirán con su deber y cambiaran su destino.

-. ¿Por qué ayudaste a que yo llagara a la Neratiti? – pregunto Vanessa.

-. Porque ya es hora de que Savitar aprenda a superar el pasado y se enfrente con su futuro – dijo Gaia con tristeza en la voz – se que viste la escena de la muerte de Didymos, eso se hizo en venganza sobre algo en lo que Savitar no tiene la culpa y es en que yo soy su madre.

-. Esa parte no la entendí, ¿Por qué lo atacaron tan cruelmente solo porque tú eres su madre?

-. Lo atacaron porque un Chthonian nace humano y luego consiguen sus poderes, en cambio Savitar no, el nació como dios con poderes y luego se convirtió en Chthonian desarrollando los poderes respectivos, él es único en su clase, y todos temieron que se volviera contra ellos, por supuesto hubieron quienes lo apoyaron y por eso es que surgió la guerra civil entre los chthonians.

-. ¿Cómo es que Savitar es tan amigo de mi madre? – preguntó Vanessa.

-. Ellos crecieron juntos, desde pequeños se escapaban de a los campos a jugar juntos los tres fueron inseparables hasta el día de la muerte de Didymos.

-. ¿Por qué esa muerte los separó?

-. Porque Didymos era la hermana pequeña de Apollymi – dijo Gaia – Savitar se enamoró de ella cuando la vio después de crecer, Apollymi sentía que él le estaba quitando a su hermana pequeña, pero nunca fue así, la muerte de Didymos no fue culpa de Savitar, los demás Chthonian se volvieron locos al saber que Savitar iba a tener un hijo y persiguieron a Didymos y al bebé hasta que los asesinaron. Ese fue un momento que hubiera querido nunca sucediera, pero no pude hacer nada, era el destino de ambos morir ese día.

-. ¿En que afectaba eso a la relación que tenia mi madre con ambos? ¿Por qué se distanció ella?

-. Tu madre no quería que alguno de los dos sintiera que ella tenía preferencia por el otro, así que prefirió hacerse a un lado y dejar que sucediera lo que debía suceder. Con el paso de los años nació el hijo de Apollymi y ella le apoyo cuando asesinó a todo su panteón e intercedió por Apollymi ante Savitar para que no la asesinara por ello. Apollymi restituyo la amistad con tu madre pero luego de eso Savitar no quiso volver a saber nada de ellas hasta que Apollymi le pidió que ayudara a Apostolos ya que ella no podía, en él era en el único en quien podía confiar para eso, pero ya a esas alturas ninguno de los dos era capas de perdonar las cosas que se dijeron y las que hicieron, aún ahora apenas si pueden estar cerca el uno del otro sin tratar de matarse y he de admitir que en esto la que esta siento intransigente es Apollymi ya que Savitar le tiene demasiado aprecio a raíz de su amistad con Apostolos.

-. Pero por lo que vi ambas están contigo en el plan de ponerme en la isla de Savitar, y mi madre no atentaría en contra mía ni de Savitar, ¿Apollymi no traicionaría a mi madre, verdad?, ¿Qué están planeando? – Dijo Vanessa, Gaia sonrió pero no dijo nada – sabes se siente muy extraño hablar de tu destino con la madre tierra y además saber que esta manejándolo a conciencia y con apoyo de mi madre. Incluso para un dios esto es extraño - dijo Vanessa sonriendo tristemente por la ironía de la situación.

-. Eres la primera que es tan sincera conmigo es ese aspecto, y aunque no te puedo decir más debes de confiar en lo que te he dicho, nadie va a interferir en lo que tengo planeado para sus destinos, ni siquiera ustedes mismos.

-. ¿Tú crees que deba hablar de esto con Savitar? – dijo Vanessa – no quiero que me saque de su isla a lo que sepa que vi todo lo que vi.

-. Tranquila que ya tendrás el momento para hablar con él sobre esto – dijo Gaia poniéndose de pie, Vanessa hizo lo mismo, Gaia tomo una de sus manos y la hizo levantar la mirada – solo recuerda que no debes dudar de quien eres – dijo cuando todo comenzó a desvanecerse – y una ultima cosa, cuando despiertes recuerda llamarlo tan fuerte como te sea posible.

Vanessa no entendió lo último que le dijo la diosa, estaba desconcertada por todo lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Savitar y por su encuentro con Gaia, se sintió volver a su tiempo justo antes de que se abrieran las ventanas de la habitación y alguien la agarrara de la cama y la llevara arrastrando hacia afuera, en ese momento comprendió lo que le había dicho Gaia y gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo llamando a Savitar, lo vio aparecerse justo antes de que quien quiera que la estuviera arrastrando se tele transportara fuera de Neratiti y la llevara a un lugar tan frio que sintió que no podía respirar.


	3. Chapter 3

Historia de Savitar

**Esta historia está basada en la saga de Cazadores Oscuros de sherrilyn kenyon solo algunos personajes me pertenecen :D **

Vanessa estaba en una sala con paredes de piedra, hacía mucho frio la decoración le era muy ajena, todos los muebles eran de madera cruda, dio gracias al universo por ser una diosa, sino se hubiera congelado. Estaba preocupada por Savitar, ella ya sabía porque él no quería que nadie entrara a su isla y aun así a ella la habían raptado de allí, no quería que a Savitar le sucediera nada, estaba pensando en la expresión de su rostro cuando la vio siendo llevada por el desconocido. Vanessa no supo quien era pero Savitar si lo reconoció, ¿como la habían encontrado? Si ella era indetectable para todos los seres sobre-naturales, su madre se lo había dicho y gracias a eso había sobrevivido mientras no tenia poderes.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una puerta se abrió tras ella, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que la había capturado, se sorprendió al ver que esa persona era el hombre con el que Savitar había peleado en sus recuerdos, a quien Savitar le había cortado el rostro con su daga, se pregunto por qué Gaia no había hecho nada si ella sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, recordó lo que ella le había dicho, si Didymos no hubiera muerto la historia de Savitar sería distinta y la suya propia también lo sería, ella no lo hubiera conocido o ¿tal vez si? Que vueltas tan extrañas daba el destino, todo era siempre muy extraño y muy complicado desde su punto de vista. No podía creer lo que apareció tras el hombre, allí estaba de pie en todo su esplendor Didymos, a quien todos creían muerta, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No podía creer lo que veía.

-. Veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, la nueva adquisición de Savitar, otra diosa – dijo el hombre con actitud de desprecio

Vanessa se sorprendió ante la risa estúpida que salía de los labios de Didymos, ¿Qué no era ella misma una diosa?, ¿Qué ella no había estado con Savitar, no lo había amado?.

-. Cariño por favor, estemos claros de que a Savitar le gusta jugar con sus inferiores – dijo la mujer.

-. Díganme ¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿Por qué me tienen aquí? – Dijo Vanessa

-. Tú estás aquí porque es lo más conveniente para nuestro plan, nunca nos imaginamos que Savitar iba a volver a caer ante una adorable palomita que en realidad no es nada más que una presa, un señuelo para que él caiga – Dijo el hombre.

-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Repitió Vanessa - ¿Por qué odian tanto a Savitar?.

-. Se nota que realmente nunca has conocido a Savitar, estemos claras, tu y yo sabemos que él siempre será un bastardo… un bastardo de la tierra, que vergüenza que allá nacido – Dijo Didymos desde su posición detrás del hombre.

-. A ti ya te conozco – Dijo Vanessa – tu eres Didymos, la que supuestamente le dio un hijo a Savitar, no puedo creer que estés apoyando justo a la persona que te asesinó junto a tu hijo.

-. Él no me asesinó, ¿Qué no me ves aquí?, ¿O acaso estas siega?, ah ya se! Tú crees en fantasmas.

-. Tú y yo somos diosas y él un Chthonian – Dijo Vanessa – claro que creo en fantasmas, o que me dices de las sombras.

-. A o sea que tú ves las sombras – Dijo el hombre.

Vanessa no respondió eso, no quería que la trataran como una loca, ya estaba lo bastante irritada estando secuestrada como para además tener que soportar insultos.

-. ¿Por qué tanto rencor? – pregunto Vanessa

-. Créeme que no tenemos nada contra ti, solo queremos que Savitar caiga en la trampa para poder deshacernos de él – Dijo Didymos.

-. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Savitar te amaba.

-. Savitar nunca ha amado a nadie, el solo es un engendro de la naturaleza

-. Recuerda que estas en mi poder, y mientras estés aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

-. No te atreverías – dijo Vanessa.

-. Que no se te olvide, yo soy uno de los pocos seres que te pueden asesinar sin causar un desastre en el mundo, así que no se te ocurra volver a hablarme así de nuevo – Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella – Yo trabaje mucho para tener el poder que tengo, en magia y sobre los Chthonians, así fue como pude dividir a mi gente y hacerme la vida más fácil para poder llegar a Savitar.

-. Definitivamente estas mal de la cabeza – Dijo Vanessa con expresión de desprecio.

-. ¿Yo estoy mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué me dices de ti?, una asquerosa diosa. – Dijo el hombre con asco.

Savitar escuchó a Vanessa llamándolo, por su tono de voz sabía que algo no estaba bien, se tele-transportó hasta la habitación donde ella estaba y se encontró con una escena que no se hubiera esperado jamás, vio a Vanessa siendo arrastrada por nada más y nada menos que por Zebulón, no lo pudo detener _"¿qué demonios está pasando?" _pensó Savitar, no entendía como si siempre había funcionado su método para proteger su isla ahora todo el que quería entraba como si nada, esperaba que los destinos no tuvieran nada que ver porque si era así lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Savitar estaba en su estudio buscando a Zebulón en una de las dos tablas donde se podía ver la ubicación de todos los Chthonian, su tabla era la única que quedaba, la otra había sido destruida en los tiempo de la guerra civil entre su gente. Lograr ver algo le fue imposible, necesitaba ayuda con esto.

-. Acheron! – llamó a su amigo.

-. ¿Savitar? – Preguntó Acheron apareciendo ante él - ¿Qué necesitas hermano?.

-. Necesito que rastrees a alguien por mi – Dijo Savitar odiando tener que pedir un favor.

-. ¿Quién? – pregunto Acheron, Savitar sabía que Acheron estaba sorprendido de que él mismo no pudiera hacerlo pero gracias al buen sentido común que su amigo poseía no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Savitar le pidió a Acheron que lo siguiera hasta la habitación que ocupaba Vanessa, al llegar frente a la puerta Savitar escucho unos ruidos dentro de ella. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró con las dos personas que menos se hubiera esperado encontrar en su isla.

-. ¿Cómo demonios ustedes están aquí? – pregunto él con cólera.

-. Igual a como mi hija estaba aquí – dijo Selkis – con ayuda de tu madre.

-. Y que se supone que quiere mi madre para intervenir así en mi territorio.

-. El deseo de toda madre – Respondió Apollymi en su forma de proyección – ver a su hijo superar sus miedos.

-. De qué demonios están hablando? – dijo Savitar

Savitar entro a la habitación para darle paso a Acheron que estaba esperando en el pasillo. Este entro con cara de pocos amigos y miro a su propia madre con expresión de exasperación, él no había reparado en la otra mujer que estaba en la habitación hasta que ella dijo:

-. Acheron tiempo sin verte

-. ¿Selkis? – Dijo Acheron con expresión de sorpresa – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-. ¿Algo más que yo deba saber? – Dijo Savitar irritado – Ahora se supone que hasta tú sabías de Vanessa y no me lo dijiste

-. ¿Quién es Vanessa? – dijo Acheron, él realmente no conocía de quien estaban hablando.

-. Mi hija – dijo Selkis llamando la atención de Acheron.

-. ¿Tu tienes una hija? – Dijo sorprendido, él no se lo hubiera imaginado, Acheron recordó que su madre Apollymi estaba en la habitación – ¿y se supone que ustedes se conocen?.

-. Apostolos nosotros tres fuimos grandes amigos alguna vez – dijo Apollymi

-. Obscuros tiempos aquellos en que los fuimos – Dijo Savitar queriendo regresar al tema importante - Vanessa.

-. ¿A ella es a quien quieres que rastre? - Le pregunto Acheron, Savitar asintió – no puedo, no la veo, ella está en blanco para mí.

Savitar juro por lo bajo, eso era lo último que quería escuchar, necesitaba encontrar a Vanessa antes de que Zebulón le hiciera algo de lo que el muy bastardo se pudiera arrepentir toda la vida. Savitar salió de la habitación sin decir nada, al estar en la puerta les pidió que se fueran de su isla, ellos así lo hicieron, él necesitaba hablar con la única persona que no quería hablar luego de tanto tiempo. Se dirigió a su habitación y desde allí de proyecto en el salón del palacio de su madre.

-. Savitar te estaba esperando – dijo la voz de su madre desde una sala justo al salón.

-. Madre – dijo Savitar entrando a la habitación que era una biblioteca que dejaba a la suya propia como una broma.

-. Ven y siéntate junto a mí – dijo Gaia, Savitar camino hasta estar frente a ella pero no se sentó, ella suspiro ante ese acto de distancia por parte de su hijo.

-. ¿Por qué estas interfiriendo en mi vida? – Pregunto Savitar sin rodeos – Se supone que no interferimos en el libre albedrío de los demás.

-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interfiriendo en el tuyo? – Dijo Gaia calmadamente – si es por lo de Vanessa, yo solo la puse en tu isla, además pudiste haberla matado o mandado de vuelta a tierra firme, pero no lo hiciste y en eso yo no tuve nada que ver, además ahora la quieres ir a buscar, ninguna de nosotras esa haciendo nada para obligarte a ir – Prosiguió ella antes de que él pudiera opinar.

-. ¿Cómo es que convenciste a Selkis a sacrificar a su hija de esta manera?

-. Yo no hice nada, ellas vinieron a mí con todo el plan armado, solo necesitaban mi ayuda.

-. Ellas ¿Quienes? – Dijo Savitar.

-. Selkis y Apollymi, ambas – Savitar abrió la boca para opinar pero Gaia no se lo permitió – si Savitar, Apollymi también, ella te perdono hace mucho tiempo pero tu nunca lo aceptaste.

-. En el hipotético caso de que lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees que su actitud hacia mí tendría que ser distinta?.

-. No realmente, ella trato de pedirte disculpas y tú nunca la dejaste, y estemos claros, es de Apollymi "La Destructora" de quien estamos hablando.

Su madre tenía un punto "_ella siempre lo tiene_" se dijo Savitar. Él nunca había tratado de mejorar las cosas entre ellos, no después de todo lo que ella le había dicho. "_Enfócate_" se dijo a si mismo en ese momento lo importante era Vanessa.

-. ¿Cómo la encuentro? – Dijo Savitar sabiendo que su madre sabía de quien estaba hablando.

-. Debes mantenerte enfocado en qué es lo que realmente es importante para ti en este momento – Le dijo su madre antes hacer un gesto con la mano.

Savitar ya no estaba en el palacio de su madre, estaba en un lugar tan frio que sintió como se helaba su sangre, "_Joder_" pensó antes de hacer aparecer una ropa mas adecuada sobre su cuerpo. Solo a Zebulón se le ocurriría vivir en un lugar tan desgraciadamente frio, con razón y seguía vivo el muy cobarde, a este nivel de temperatura a nadie se le ocurriría venir a molestar.

Aunque no sabía dónde estaba, vio una casa grande, como una mansión que estaba en el borde de la ladera, allí debía ser donde vivía Zebulón. Ya que Savitar no sabía con que se podía encontrar no se proyecto directamente dentro ella, mejor anduvo hasta llegar lo más cerca posible pasando desapercibido, no se encontró con nada en todo el trayecto, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, como para que Zebulón lo estuviera esperando.

Savitar proyecto su mente dentro de la mansión y supo que allí estaba Vanessa, se encamino hacia dentro de los muros de la mansión, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella escucho música, dentro debían de tener un baile o algo así porque Savitar a demás de Vanessa sentía a muchas más presencias allí dentro, se acerco a una ventana por donde se escuchaba más fuerte la música, vio a mas de 200 seres que estaban reunidos en una ceremonia festiva, todos estaban vestidos con ropas muy elegantes y a la moda, de ese estilo de ropa que él odia tener que ponerse, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería sacar a Vanessa de allí.

Contra su voluntad se vistió como los que estaban dentro y de proyecto en una esquina donde no había nadie que lo viera, por suerte era un baile de mascaras así que no tuvo problemas con que alguien lo reconociera, estaba seguro de que muchos de los que estaban allí no eran precisamente pro-Savitar, sentía a Vanessa en el centro de la sala, así que camino hacia allí para lograr verla, cuando la encontró la vio bailando con Zebulón, ellos eran el centro de atención de toda la audiencia.

Savitar iba a interrumpir la romántica escena para llevarse a Vanessa de allí lo antes posible, pero una mujer le interrumpido el paso y lo llevó a un lado para bailar con él, esta mujer le parecía conocida, en sus brazos se sentía como se había sentido Didymos alguna vez, pero eso era imposible ya que ella estaba muerta, el bastardo de Zebulón la había matado sin compasión, a ella y a su hijo, por eso debía de sacar a Vanessa de allí antes de que le hicieran daño, al terminar la canción trato de zafarse de la mujer para ir por Vanessa pero ella era más que insistente en bailar con él. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones de dejarla sola ella le dijo:

-. No podemos interrumpir a los prometidos, sería una descortesía de tu parte entrometerte en uno de los días más felices de sus vidas – esa voz era la de Didymos, él la reconocería donde fuera, no podía verle el rostro debido a la máscara que llevaba puesta así que se la quitó con sus poderes y para horror suyo la mujer con la que estaba bailando era la misma a la que había amado muchos años atrás.

En ese momento Savitar olvido la razón por la que estaba allí, para él lo único que importaba era que Dídimos había vuelto a él, luego de tantos años de sufrimientos y soledad ella había vuelto a él, no iba a perderla de nuevo, Savitar la atrajo cerca de su cuerpo y la besó como no lo había hecho nunca, sus labios tenían un sabor extraño pero no le importo nada más que el tenerla entre sus brazos. Bailo con ella el resto de la noche, como presa de un hechizo, hasta que ella le pidió que se detuvieran, ella le dijo que subieran a su habitación así que se encaminaron, pero primero debían despedirse de sus anfitriones así que se acercaron al centro de la habitación donde estaban sentados los agasajados, se excusaron y se retiraron de la sala. Al llegar a la habitación de Didymos, Savitar se sentó sobre la cama mientras ella le servía vino, Didymos se acerco a él, lo besó en los labios y le entrego la copa, Savitar bebió con calma un sorbo y quedo inconsciente sobre la cama.

Vanessa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Savitar la había dejado a disposición de Zebulón por irse con Dídimos, realmente ellos tenían razón ella no era más que una distracción para él. Lo que ella no entendía era por qué la afectaba tanto la actitud de él, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de Didymos y aún así le dolía que la hubiera dejado por irse con ella. Todo lo que quería Vanessa en ese momento era salir corriendo de esa fiesta, quería estar sola para poder calmarse, para convencerse de que todo esto estaba sucediendo y de que ahora lo único que le quedaba era hacer la voluntad de Zebulón hasta que se decidiera a dejarla ir.

-. ¿Me puedo retirar? – Le pregunto a Zebulón al oído.

-. ¿Duele verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora – ver partir a quien quieres con otra persona.

-. Por favor déjame ir – Dijo Vanessa forzando una sonrisa, en ese momento era lo más difícil de hacer en todo el mundo.

Para sorpresa de Vanessa, Zebulón se levanto y excusándose con los invitados la acompañó hasta una habitación que ella no conocía, era mucho más cálida que en la que había estado antes del baile, tenía una cama con dosel y estaba todo muy limpio. Ella entro y Zebulón se paro en la puerta y le dijo:

-. Solo recuerda que esto no es contra ti, es contra él – Luego de decir esto se retiró dejando la puerta cerrada sin llave.

Vanessa quería dar la vuelta y salir corriendo para encontrar a Savitar y hacerlo sufrir, pero en vez de eso decidió darse un baño, eso siempre la calmaba, al salir se acostó en la cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Vanessa se despertó asustada debido al estruendo que se escuchaba en el pasillo, de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro su madre, que corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, Vanessa se sintió como una niña cuando su madre busco alguna herida o signo de maltrato en su cuerpo.

-. Debemos irnos – dijo su madre sacándola de la cama de un tirón, Vanessa la siguió fuera de la habitación - ¿Dónde está Savitar? – le pregunto su madre.

-. No lo sé, ayer se retiro de la fiesta con Didymos – Dijo Vanessa recordando el dolor que había sentido.

-. ¿Con Didymos? – Dijo Selkis con incredulidad – eso es imposible – hizo una pausa como notando algo – ¿tu como sabes sobre Didymos? ¿Savitar te dijo?

-. Gaia me lo dijo – Dijo Vanessa, que estaba desorienta por el dolor de las acciones de Savitar y el despertar tan repentino.

-. Debemos encontrarlo, no es posible que él se haya "ido" con ella así como así olvidándose de ti – Le dijo su madre.

Vanessa entendía y sabía que lo debían ayudar pero sinceramente prefería dejarlo allí. "_¿Qué me pasa?_" se pregunto Vanessa, no era normal que ella tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos y menos con alguien a quien acababa de conocer

Savitar se despertó con un serio dolor de cabeza, donde estaba y que hacía allí eran dos grandes misterios para él, lo último que recordaba era haber estado sentado sobre su tabla esperando la ola perfecta, lo cual no era realmente un buen punto de referencia ya que eso era lo que él hacía más a menudo, trató de levantarse pero el amarre en sus muñecas no se lo permitía, luchó contra el amarre pero al no conseguir nada comenzó a estudiar la habitación en la que se encontraba era de piedra rustica pero bien cuidada, habían unas cortinas que suponía detrás tenía una ventana detrás y lo que más llamó su atención fue una chimenea de fuego violeta que no proyectaba luz y le era tan familiar como su propio cuerpo, el fuego de su gente.

"_Donde demonios estoy?_" se preguntó, algo estaba muy mal allí, había algo que no recordaba y que era muy importante, algo que había sucedido en su playa que no recordaba, su cerebro no funcionaba como debía, deliraba sobre su playa, Zebulón y Didymos. Nada tenía sentido en ese pensamiento pero no pudo dejarlo ir, dando vueltas sobre el de pronto oyó una voz femenina, esa voz que lo dejaba sin aliento y que lo estaba llamando en un grito de auxilio, él debía de ayudarla pero su dolor de cabeza aumentó a tal nivel que perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

Vanessa estaba muy desorientada al seguir a su madre por los pasillos del "hogar" de Zebulón,debían de salir de allí y el hecho de que no las habían atacado aún, indicaba que las dejarían salir ya que él tenía a Savitar en su poder. ella realmente quería dejarlo allí pero su madre y la razón la obligaban a ir a ayudarlo. Estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo, y su madre estaba comenzando a desesperarce ya que en cualquier momento Zebulón podria cambiar de idea con respecto a ellas.

-. Acheron! - Había llamado su madre.

-. Que ocurre? - dijo un hombre detras de ella, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto – donde estamos?

-. Estamos en los dominios de Zebulón – Dijo su madre - buscando a Savitar ya que fue capturarlo.

-. No lo capturaron, él se fue con Didymos por su propia voluntad - Dijo Vanessa y ambos la miraron

-. Como que Savitar se dejó capturar? - Dijo Acheron tras sus gafas envolventes - y quien demonios es Didymos que te pone tan tensa Selkis?

-. Una larga historia que el mismo Savitar debe contarte – Dijo Selkis – ahora ayudanos a encontrarlo.

-. Simi – Llamó Acheron y una sombra salió de su cuerpo y tomo la forma de una joven chica de 19 años con el cabello rojo sangre y un par de cuernitos negros que sobresalían del mismo, su ropa al igual que la de su dueño era del más puro estilo punk que pudiera existir.

-. Si Akri? - dijo Simi en medio de un bosteso

-. Necesito que encuentres a Savitar - Le dijo Acheron con un tono de voz más suave del que usaba con Vanessa y con su madre – e intenta no comerte nada ni a nadie.

-. Bu! Akri la Simi no tiene hambre en este momento – dijo Simi con un puchero – aúnque un bocadillo no caería nada mal – dijo más para si misma que para la audiencia.

-. Simi NO te comas a nadie – dijo Acheron – hablo en serio.

Simi saco su lengua, se la mostró a su Akri en señal de rebeldia y se convirtió en una especie de dragon que comenzo a guiarlos por los pasillos, todos se pusieron alertas ante cualquier amenaza que se pudiera presentar. Cuando Vanessa pensó que estaban perdidos, Simi se detuvo ante una pared sólida y miró a su Akri, Acheron asintió y ella se fue dejandolos allí.

-. Que fue eso? - quiso saber Selkis

-. Él está aquí – Dijo señalando la pared – pero la envié a buscar una entrada real, no queremos armar un alboroto si lo queremos sacar silenciosamente – Apoyó su espalda contra la pared contraria, extendió su mano en dirección a Vanessa – Acheron.

-. Se quien eres Apostolos – Dijo Vanessa mirando su rostro – Yo soy Vanessa hija de Selkis y Vali. Disculpa que no te dé la mano pero realmente dudo que quieras q sepa todo sobre tu vida.

-. Interesante union de genes que posees – Dijo Acheron – Realmente agradesco que tu respeto por mi privacidad - Dijo bajando su mano.

-. Viene alguien – Anuncio Selkis – acerquense – A lo que Vanessa y Acheron se pararon cerca de ella, Selkis hizo un conjuro para que no los vieran ni escucharan.

-. Este poder seria muy util para mis Dark-Hunters – Dijo Acheron en un susurro.

Los pasos que se oyeron por en pasillo eran suabes para ser de un hombre, y en efecto quien aparecio fue Didymos, Vanessa sintio a su madre ponerce en guardia debido a la mujer. Didymos movio su mano y la pared desaparecio, dentro estaba inconciente Savitar y amarrado sobre una cama, Vanessa no pudo resistir y entro a la habitación detras de Didymos, se paró junto a la ventana y vió como la pared se cerraba dejando a su madre y a Acheron fuera y a ella dentro con Savitar y Didymos


End file.
